I Got The Wedding Bell Blues
I Got The Wedding Bell Blues I Got The Wedding Bell Blues is the second episode of season three! yes it is a sarwill wedding. This was written by Hayley, One of the runners-up on The ~Fabulous Project, she did an amazing job, she be sure to let her know. Previously On ~Fabulous Will and Sarah got engaged, Will bought Sarah back to life, Will and Sarah want to spend the rest of their lives together. Plot The Super Friends! Club House Sarah and Will's wedding day. Everyone was getting ready. All the bridesmaids were in one room with the Bride - Sarah. All the groomsmen were in another room with the Groom - Will. Everyone was so excited, Especially Hayley and Jess They couldn't be any happier for Sarah and Will. They were the biggest sarwill shippers, more than Perry and Nadiah. Luke was also excited and happy, and he fapped Will asked Luke if there was a time when he didn't fapped. Luke looked at Will and said "The time you and I made out." Will laughed "you fapped during that too." Sasha rolled his eyes and made out with Luke, For an unknown reason. Kerwin made out with himself, and Nick just stood there and watched confused. Meanwhile back in the bridesmaids room, Sarah was almost dressed, wearing a beautiful white flowing gown with a silver glitter one shoulder strap. Everyone in the room, looked at Sarah with 'awe. They could tell Sarah was the happiest girl in the world. It was almost time for the wedding to begin. It was a traditional wedding, only it was a garden wedding outside Jess's house. Jess's house was beautiful, the garden was all set up with chairs decorated in purple and yellow ribbon. It was gorgeous. The Priest was already outside, the Priest was DocMD. All guests were there, seated, then, the music began to play. The music was - You and Me by Lifehouse. They were also a guest They started playing, and Sarah walked out along with the bridesmaids who were wearing purple bridesmaids dresses. They were also beautiful. But noone was as beautiful as Sarah. Will was standing next to Doc, as Sarah walked along the Aisle, the music was still playing. Sarah and Will both had big smiles and Will was staring right into her eyes They were so happy, Hayley and Jess were almost in tears. The boys were happy, Luke was fapping, Sasha and Nick were smiling, maybe they have a dirty secret they like to share? Or maybe they were just happy for Sarah and Will? Either way, once Sarah had walked up to the Aisle, Sarah and Will both glared into each others eyes with so much love. They linked each others hands and held onto each other tightly. Doc said her words, and then they were given their rings. Then, Doc asked if they could exchange their vows. Will cleared his throat and said: "Sarah. love you, and through the all the crazy in my life. i found you, I found YOU Sarah, and I haveno a regret, you make my life complete I love you Sarah, I love you. Your like the light at the end of the tunnle that's comeing towards me so fast that I don't know your a train and you hit me. You are my everything Sarah." Sarah was in tears, and so was everybody else, Hayley and Jess were sobbing with tissues. It was so perfectly beautiful. Nothing could compare how much love the two shared, it was something so special that Sarwill will forever be engame. Doc then asked Sarah to exchange her vows. Sarah coughed, she was nervous, but she didn't care. She just loved Will so much. She said: "Will, all my life I have never loved anyone the way I loved you. You are amazing, and special, you mean everything to me. I was afraid to love you, I was afraid to care for you, I'd never in my life thought I'd find someone like you. I was scared to love someone because I thought I was crazy. But In time I found that, it was the best things I have ever done, and I'm so so happy and honoured to met someone as incredible, brave, selfless as you. You saved me, from being scared, and that is something I'd never forget. I love you so much Will, and no matter what, I will always be by your side." Will was now in tears, Doc was now in tears. You could say that everyone was drowning in their tears. Once Doc says her final words, Sarah and Will finally kissed. It was such a beautfiul wedding a wedding that no one would froget. Luke, was so happy for Sarah that he fapped, so did Nick. Luke kicked Nick in the face, because only he could fap. Nick was jealous that he couldn't fap for Sarah and Will, he screamed out Sasha's name "SASHA. I LOVE YOU!" Sasha looked around, did Nick have too much to drink? Sasha then screamed back at Nick "NICK. I LOVE YOU TOO!" Sasha and Nick then made out. Once the wedding was over, they all walked to the place where they have the reception. It was some kind of fancy resturant decorated just for Sarwill. Everyone was already in the resturant dancing and talking, and some were fapping. Hayley was the entertainer. She was the stripper and the pole dancer. She was fabulous. Sarah and Will then made their dramatic walk in, they danced, and then they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Sarah and Will danced to the bridal waltz. Will kept tripping over his feet, but that's okay. None of them cared, since it was just the two of them, dancing alone. They were adorable. Then, Sarah made her way up to the stage, she held the microphone close and then said: "Thank you all for joining myself and Will on this fine evening." Everyone could tell Sarah was nervous, but for what? Maybe she was going to announce she and Will are going to have buttsecks later and wanted advice? Or maybe... Wait, Everyone suddenly went all quiet, then, a voice could be heard. It was amazing, Everyone looked up and saw that it was Sarah, singing. She sang "He will be loved." A song that she changed the lyrics to fit her and Will's relationship. Again, everyone cried, and this time, Nick fapped instead of Luke. Luke couldn't care anymore, he was far too drawn into Sarah's beautiful, sexy singing voice. As soon as Sarah finished her song, Will ran up to her, and hugged her so tightly not letting go, he spun her around and they kissed. Everyone whistled and cheered. Hayley was now drunk, she made out with her pole. Luke and Luffehkins were also making out. Forcefully. Sasha and Nick, were somewhere around, maybe they were having sex in a secret hideout? Jess and Cass were talking about Sarwill and fangirling. Only Cass was fangirling about Klaine. Jess got annoyed, and walked away. Cass was sad. Nadiah and Perry were dancing, they were fabulous. Kerwin was watching Nadiah and Perry Dance He was bored, so he danced too. He was terrible.. Beaky then looked at Hayley, strangly. Wondering who bought her along. Hayley was now naked. Then suddenly, Sasha and Nick both got a text message at the same time. They looked at the message and it read: "Having fun boys? Don't get too excited. I'm watching you --M" Category:Fabulous season three Category:Episodes Written By Hayley